Sonic Rush Adventure My Style!
by shinobilegend101
Summary: sonaze, tairine. My own version of Sonic rush adventure. has OC in it. rated T just in case
1. It Begins

**Me: Hello and welcome to my Sonic Rush Adventure My Style story**

**Valor: About time you wrote something. Arashi is mad at you and I highly doubt anyone from about one year ago remembers you.**

**Me: Hey school hates me, I was grounded for almost the entire year and I haven't had time till now.**

**Valor: uh huh.**

**Me: Anyway this is an eventual sonic and blaze fiction along with tails and marine. This story also has my OC Valor in there (description on profile). Say hi.**

**Valor: Yo**

**Anyway I'll talk later so on with the fic.**

"talking"

'thinking'

Emerald Coast.

A place of sun in the fun. Where crystal clear water and miles of white sand reins supreme. Of peace and-

Whoosh! "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG GET BACK HERE!!!!!!"

Tranquility? Maybe not.

A blue blur came streaking across the sand followed by a blackish blur though not as fast. If seen closer you could see a 16 year old blue humanoid hedgehog with emerald green eyes, red shoes with a white stripe and gold buckle on each one also wearing white gloves being the blue blur and a 16 year old pitch black humanoid wolf with brown eyes that had slits instead of pupils, 8 tails sticking out of the blue long sleeve hooded jacket he wore along with a red spiral necklace, a pair of shoes that look exactly like the hedgehog's shoes but in blue, a blue and black headband, and white fingerless gloves being the blackish one. The wolf was wet and wore an angry expression while the hedgehog wore a teasing smirk on his face.

"No thank you. I don't think that's good for my health Valor." Came the reply to the first voice.

"I will get you back!" the voice called Valor said.

A half an hour later the black wolf could be seen panting heavily on the steps of Station Square train station and glaring at the blue hedgehog who doesn't seem to be winded at all and was still wearing that smirk.

"You're an idiot Sonic."

"Why thank you Valor"

The wolf now known as Valor couldn't help but give a small smile at the blue hedgehog known as Sonic.

Valor and Sonic were friends and were considered best friends along with others including themselves. Sonic had a laidback but adventurous kind of attitude while Valor had a quiet but loyal attitude. At first Sonic had a hard time trying to get through to the wolf but Valor resisted but the hedgehog continued trying. Eventually they became acquaintances, later comrades, then friends. Reason being that Valor had trusting issues like another two friends of theirs. But Valor eventually opened up.

"You know there _are _other ways of getting my attention besides throwing a dozen water balloons at me."

Sonic continued smirking saying "I know but that was much more hilarious." Adding a few chuckles at the end.

Valor felt his eye twitch

"But the reason I needed your attention is because Tails needed us for something."

"What did he need?"

"I don't know but he asked me to bring someone with me for a mission so I chose you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Shadow, Knuckles, Omega, and the Chaotix didn't want to go. I can't find Rouge. Cream and Charmy are too young. And Amy. Well" sonic couldn't help but shudder. Which made Valor laugh.

"Alright I'm in." Valor said

"Awesome well then of to Tail's workshop in the Mystic Ruins." Sonic said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Sonnikuuu!" A pink, 14-year-old, female hedgehog named Amy yelled out. She wore a red dress with a white line lining the bottom of it, a red hair band, white gloves with gold rings on the ends of her gloves. She had brilliant green eyes and red boots with white lines going down the middle.

Sonic's face took on a pale color. He then grabbed 4 of Valor's 8 tails and speed down the track at speeds he is known for.

"Sonnikuuu! Come back!!" yelled Amy while she waited for the train.

After making it to the Mystic ruins and a quick bonk on the head from Valor, Sonic sighed in relief and knocked on his fox friend's work shop.

"Hey Sonic, Hey Valor!" A young, 9-year-old yellow Kitsune with two tails said as he opened the front door.

"Sup little bro!" "Yo." Came the respective responses as they came in.

"So what is it that you need both of us for Tails?" Valor said bluntly

"Well, while I was looking at the weather report to see if it was good for flying I noticed there was a huge energy outbreak over the ocean so I wanted to check it out with two other people just in case. So please?" Tails said with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." Came the response from both the hedgehog and wolf

"Thank you! Now come on the tornado 2 is right outside ready for takeoff" checking outside Sonic saw that the tornado 2 was indeed outside waiting to be launched.

Valor could only shrug.

After everyone took their seat the vulpine asked if they were ready. Just about to reply Sonic saw Amy starting to climb the fleet of stairs to tails work shop and told the fox to takeoff immediately which the kitsune did.

Amy just made it to the front door when she saw the tornado 2 flying over her head.

"Sonic!!"

It was a bad idea.

Plain and simple as that.

They were caught in a terrible storm of where the outbreak is. Valor covered his head with his hood and asked "Are you sure it's here?!"

"Yeah its right here nothing could go wrong!" lightning struck the tornado 2

"Tails you idiot!" came a reply

"look out!" shouted Sonic. He was pointing at a real tornado

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" came the only response from all three.

In a flash of white they were gone.

**Me: So how was the first chapter everyone?**

**Valor: Decent**

**Me: Gee thanks (sarcastically)**

**Valor: no problem**

**Me anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review.**

**Dedication: to great sonic authors who inspired me: Gammatron, Bureizu za Vampire, Flaz s, toni-the-mink and every one else.**


	2. Encounter

**Me: Hey I'm back with another chapter.**

**Valor: Wow. I'm shocked.**

**Me: Idiot. Anyway thanks for the review Buriezu and Gammatron. I appreciate them very much!**

**Valor: whatever.**

**Me: weren't you chasing Gammatron, Shinobi, and Kyuubi?**

**Valor: I let Gammatron off with a warning. The other two? Not so much.**

**Me: Ouch. Anyway I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here it is.**

**I do not own any sonic characters. The only person I own is Valor so no one but Gammatron may use him without asking.**

**Valor: In case you're wondering. Gammatron was kind enough to put me in his story before this story so there you have it.**

**Me: let's start the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

**Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams **

Sonic, Valor, and Tails were lying unconsciously in a beach. Their plane nowhere to be found. Although they went through a heavy storm they did not look battered or bruised at all, just wet. They were so out of it that they didn't hear footsteps coming towards them. The footsteps belonged to a 8 year old female brown raccoon. She wore a green tube top, black bicycle shorts, green sandals, and gold rings in her fur dividing them into pig tails. She also had a stick with her. She walked up to the closest one to her which was Sonic. She poked the blue hedgehog several times before jabbing him with the stick. She eventually had an annoyed look on her face and walked over to Tails. She saw that he was lying face down so she poked his head so he might get some air. When his head turned sideways she noticed he was around her age so she tried to get a closer look at his face.

Wham.

Gravity apparently wasn't her friend so she landed face first in the sand when she leaned over.

'oh bugger! That hurt!'

She turned her head to the side to get precious oxygen into her system. When she did she gasped. She land in front of Tail's face. Nose touching nose. Her blue eyes looking at his lips. She got a real good look at him.

'Such a cutie….WAIT WHAT!'

She quickly got up, grabbed her stick, and walked over to Valor trying to shake away the blush on her face. When she got to Valor instead of poking him she wacked him on the head with her stick until it broke. No Reaction.

"What is this? Strewth! I think their dead! Somebody get help!"

The noise was enough to wake all three of them up.

'False alarm.'

"Ow! My sides hurt" Sonic complained

"I feel alright" Tails said

"Lucky. I feel like Amy wacked me on the head!" Valor yelled/whined

'Whoops.' The raccoon took the chance to make herself known to the others.

"Blimey! You Blokes are alright!"

The three of them turned to the raccoon.

'Pretty' thought one of them (Guess who XD)

"Who are you?" Valor asked

"Mind yourself mate! Asking a Sheila's name without giving your own first!" yelled the raccoon

"I-I'm sorry miss. My names Tails." Stuttered Tails

"Name's Valor the wolf." Said Valor

"Oh geez! And I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." Said Sonic

"Cheers! My name is Marine!" Marine said.

"where are we?" "you're at Seagull Beach in Southern Island"

"Southern Island?" "It's right in the middle of the ocean! Ain't that just ripper!"

"Sssuuure lets go with that."

'IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!! I'M GOING TO DIE HERE!' (Guess who again XD)

"Well maybe the locals could help us plus it's getting dark so we might want to find a place to stay." Said Tails. Marine hearing this immediately chimed in.

"You want to visit my village! Well you could stay at my house. My house is your house." Said Marine. Valor cringed when he heard the word village but no one noticed.

"You sure?" Tails asked. She nodded eagerly "Alright thanks!" They shook hands but pulled away blushing when they noticed the closeness.

"Alright Lets Go!" shouted Sonic. They began following Marine to her house but Valor was walking slower than the rest.

'Village? It's been a while since I stepped into one ever since THAT day.' Valor thought with a sad look in his eyes.

"Valor come on!"

"Coming!"

**Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams Srams **

**Me: So how was that Chapter? I hoped you liked it. Especially the TailMarine Parts. I worked hard on that. Blaze will come soon so please be patient.**

**Valor: Review Please.**


	3. Never give Marine a phone

**Me: (carrying box after bag filled with stuff) can't talk right now! Made small letter. Let Valor read it.**

**Valor: Whatever (takes letter and reads) First of all if you can hear this from Valor then good job Valor! You can finally read. (glares at me and mutters a few swears at me) Second I am so sorry for taking so long! A lot of things came up. 1. My dad's birthday. 2. The high school band I happen to be in had to play for the graduation ceremony for all the seniors (sayonara seniors) took a huge chunk of my time with all the rehearsals and practices and if Valor is laughing at me please tell me and I will force Valor into learning how to play the trumpet and put him in the uniform I have to wear (V: Ack! Please don't tell!) and I'm serious. 3. Someone stole one of my teachers cameras during my class so I had to help look for it. 4. My own Birthday (sweet I'm seventeen!) 5. And last but not least my parents have planned a vacation for a while so I had to help pack like what I am doing now. So please don't hate me! Anyway thanks Aero and Bureizu for reviewing, it means a lot for me that someone likes my story. And thanks again for putting Valor in your story Aero, I see you're having fun with him (V: (glares)). Anyway Valor if you will. Please start the chapter (end of letter). Alright folks here is the latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my characters. Everyone else is owned by SEGA. Also the song What I'm made of belongs to crush 40 not me.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was nighttime when the tour of the village was over. The village wasn't big but it had all of its essentials like a dock for imported foods, a windmill and water wheel for electricity, a mayor, some hotels, restaurants, etc... Marine lived by seagull beach so the view was pretty nice. Right now the whole room was quiet.

"Soooo. How did you blokes get here in the first place? Crickey! You didn't swim here did ya?" Marine said trying to break the silence

"Actually we have no idea. We were riding on our plane during a storm and then it all goes white from there." Tails said while sonic just shrugged. Valor was just staring out a window the entire time.

"Plane?' Marine asked with a very confused expression on her face.

"You know, an airplane?" Tails replied. Marine just shook her head. "Well I'll explain it tomorrow in the morning alright?" Marine nodded her head. Suddenly everyone's ears perked up as they heard something.

_I don't care for what you're thinking  
As you turn to me  
Cause what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to set me free.  
(set me free)_

I can fight the feeling  
To resist it overtime.  
But when it's just too much to take  
You sneak up from behind

Is it me?  
You say ... you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm  
Here for...Here for.

Try to reach inside of me  
Try to gain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of

Simple Curiosity  
Trying to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now

Like a million faces  
I recognize them all  
and one by one they've all become  
a number as they fall  
(as they fall)

In the face of reason  
I can take no more  
One by one they've all become  
a black mark on the floor

Is it me?(is it me)  
You say(you say) ... you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I  
Have in store...in store.

Hey!Hey! Yeah!

Try to reach inside of me  
Try to gain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of

Simple Curiosity  
Trying to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now

You can't take another lifelong try.  
You can't take another try.

[instrumental break]

Try to reach inside of me  
Try to gain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of

Simple Curiosity  
Trying to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now

Try to reach inside of me  
(Let me show you what I'm Made of)  
Try to gain my energy  
(Let me show you what I'm Made of)  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of

Valor blushed as he was searching for his cell phone in his pockets while the rest nodded their heads to the music. As soon as he found it all soaking wet and checked to see who was calling he paled instantly.

"H-Hello" Valor stuttered in fear.

"WHERE IS MY SONIC!" came a rather loud and scary sound. Both Sonic and Tails instantly became pale at Amy's voice. Marine was just as confused as before.

"N-Now calm down Amy"

"HOW CAN I! Maybe Sonic is hurt! IF HE IS I KNOW WHO TO COME AFTER!" Valor could have sworn he felt Amy's hammer hovering over his head.

"W-We are all fine Amy. R-Right guys?" by this time his fur might have been white with fear. He pointed the phone in Sonic's general direction.

"Y-Yeah were all fine Amy" Sonic himself stuttered. By this time Marine was getting annoyed.

"Sonickuu! Where are you my darling?" all malice and hatred was gone from Amy as soon as she heard from her beloved Sonic. Marine decided she should enter the conversation with answering the question Amy just asked.

"They're ere at my cottage on Southern Island sheila." Marine said grabbing the cell phone from Sonic's hand.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Marine the raccoon! The one who rescued the lot. Now don't call again you witch! You're scaring these blokes!" After that Marine hung up and looked at the trio. All three were as pale as ghost and all had one thing on their minds.

'Crap! Amy is going to kill us.'

Marine just shrugged, returned the phone to Tails with a sugar sweet smile, started up the stairs and said "goodnight mates. Hope tha witch doesn't get ya with her broomstick." And retreated to her room.

The phone was about to ring again until Tails passed it to Valor, who turned it off and stuffed it in his pocket. He then took his headband off and wrapped it around his jacket pocket to make sure the phone will not release any more killing intent and silently prayed that he would survive through the night and walked outside to the hammock that would serve as his bed for the night while sonic took the couch and Tails took the only guest bedroom. Each silently wishing that Amy would not get them

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: hope you liked it I might update again after the fourth of July so keep your eyes peeled for July 5th for an update. Oh and don't forget to tell me if Valor was mocking me earlier

Valor: review please. (and please don't tell)


	4. memories and first mission

**Me: Suprise! I was able to get to a computer before I had to leave so I chose to write a chapter instead of doing other things. Thanks for the reviews Gamma-san and Aero-san. Also thanks for telling me that Valor was mocking me so for this chapter I introduce the newest trumpeter to the St. Lucie West Centennial marching eagle band. (drum roll) Valor the Wolf!**

**Valor: (in my band uniform, complete with feathered hat and carrying my silver trumpet (to see the uniform go to and search up centennial marching band) Oh man this thing is uncomfortable and itchy! (scratching at the helmet)**

**Me: Hey! Use one of the school's trumpets not mine! (takes trumpet and switches it with a old brass one)**

**Valor: (growling) only for this chapter**

**Me: alright. On with the story**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Dream Sequence)

Valor was looking right and left for a bit and then sighed. the scene changed to a small village like Marine's but completely engulfed by flames. He only stared at the innocent mobians running away from their destroyed home only to be struck down by guns or other types of weapons. he blocked off all cries for help and pain and just stared at the destruction that was happening.

"Valor! Come on! We have to get out of here!" came one of the only two shouts he would always hear. he slowly tore his sight from the doomed village to a sight that most mobians might find a bit unusual. A brown female cat with silver eyes about three years old pulling on the hand of a three year old version of him. A feline and a canine helping the other one get to safety. not unheard of but very strange indeed. Valor just watched the two run to the top of a hill taking one last glance at what was their home and run off. "Wait up Jenny!" came a reply. it was three year old him. Valor himself returned his gaze to the inferno.

"Why?" was his only question.

He knew what the dream was.

It was a symbol.

It was a nightmare.

It was a memory. A very painful one.

(End of Dream Sequence)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valor yawned as he tried to stretch but soon found himself under an extreme amount of pressure and whatever it was, it was wet. As soon as the pressure stopped he started coughing and soon figured out what it was.

'water?'

As soon as he could see he started looking around to see what happened. The first sight was a nervous Tails who looked like he was about to burst out laughing. The second sight he was greeted with was a laughing Marine rolling on the floor holding her sides. He saw he had fallen off the hammock he was sleeping on.

'Wait a minute. Something is missing' He thought for a few seconds before an answer came up. 'WHERE IS THAT HEDGEHOG!'

He turned around but instantly regreted it. Sonic somehow managed to get a fire engine and was fully armed with a hose full of water. Valor's ears drooped.

"You wouldn't...would you?" He heard a clicking sound come from the hose. "Who am I kidding? YOU-glub glub!" Valor was effectively silenced with a jet of water going 100 miles per hour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'MUST KILL SONIC!!!' Was the only thought that was going through Valor's head at the time. The quartet were walking through the village square to return the fire engine to the fire department after the little waking up incident. After returning the engine Sonic had suggested had suggested walking through the town to spend some time and maybe get a ride home. But his real intentions was to not get shreded by a wolf who wants his head on a silver platter right now.

After walking for a while they noticed a small crowd forming in the middle of the square. On a small platform stood a well dressed badger that happened to be the who appears to be the mayor frightened by all the shouts and complaints he was recieving.

"What will we do without the river?! We need that water for the water wheel and to get fresh water to drink!" came the only complaint that any of the four could make out.

With a loud wistle Sonic managed to get all of their attentions. "Everyone chill for one moment and tell us what happened."

The mayor was the only one that answered Sonic's question. "I am so sorry but aparently a small landslide has blocked the flow of the river now we don't have any fresh water to drink. it is too dangerous to send anyone to remove the rocks. It might bury them and getting to the location is dangerous as well since some of our men have reported armored beasts in the jungle." at this Sonic and Valor perked up with the thought of adventure and fighting respectively. Of course they weren't the only ones who perked up at this thought.

"C'mon blokes we got to save me town!" Marine said excitingly. With out a second thought the four of them ran back to Marine's house to organize a plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently the original plan was to go around a beach called Whale Point beach but somehow the boat that Marine owned did not have breaks. So the S.S Marine crashed.

Right into Valor and Tails.

While Marine was franticaly apologizing to Tails about crashing into him, Valor faced a tough decision. Stay with the cut on his forehead and let it bleed and get infected or get his headband to stop the bleeding and not get infected which in turn would release all killer intent that was coming from his cell phone from Amy.

He chose the latter...barely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright mates the path to the path to the left goes to Whale Point beach where we could get the materials for me new ship where as the one on the right goes to Southern Jungle, so who is going where?" Marine asked. Without a word Sonic tried to get right but Valor caught him in mid step.

"But Va-" "_I'm _going." Valor's voice left no room for argument. "But" "Go to the beach or i'll tell Amy about your hideout in Hollywood" Sonic lost this fight but hasn't lost the war

Valor headed to the jungle with a smirk on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Southern Jungle anything can get lost in all the vines without a machete. Lucky thing for Valor that his claws are way better than those old fossils.

Those poor vines never saw him coming.

Finally Valor ended up in a part of the jungle that doesn't need to be sliced down. As soon as he stopped he listened for anything that sounded like water. He smirked when he got the sound he was looking for.

He started running to the landslide until something stopped him. It looked like an armored bug and Valor knew he had to defeat it in order to keep going. With extended claws he swiped at the bug until it was destroyed. The smirk never left his face. He kept going facing different assortments of armored bugs. For flying ones he would roll up in a ball and have his exposed tails slam into them, for the ones on the ground he would swipe at them with his claws or his tails. Every once in a while he would gather up energy and use it as a burst of speed to ram through enemies. When all the fighting was done he somehow made it to a ledge that was a safe distance away from the rubble. it was true that if he even set foot on the ground it might collaspe and bury him in rubble and water. He racked his brain for a few seconds until a solution came to his head and he gave his biggest smirk yet. His claws began to glow with energy, he raised his claws in the air, and said two simple words.

"CHAOS CLAWS!" At that Valor swiped his claws down and released ten blades of chaos energy at the boulders. As soon as the blades of energy made contact with the boulders it shattered them and released all the water behind it. He was about to leave until something caught his eye. At the bottom of the river a small pile of rocks that were different from the rest laid unmoved. one was blue while the other one looked like iron. He was considering leaving it alone but something told him to get it. He eventually chose to get the rocks and carried the materials in his jacket.

"Time to head back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: How was the chapter? Hope it was okay. Like I said last chapter I will be on vacation for a while so you won't hear from me for a while. (takes Valor's picture)**

**Valor: So please be patient to recieve a reply from either of us. (flips the bird at me)**

**Me: Rude. Take that back and I might give you a suprise next chapter.**

**Valor: fine but it better be good.**

**Me: It will trust me. Anyway see you guys soon.**

**Valor: review please.**


End file.
